


Day Three Hundred Five: A Goblet of Wine

by 365daysofsasuhina



Series: 365 Days of SasuHina 2019 [305]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Medieval, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-01-24 04:30:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21332308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/365daysofsasuhina/pseuds/365daysofsasuhina
Summary: It's not every day your little brother - a knight of the crown princess - tells you they're in love. He's going to need a drink...
Relationships: Hyuuga Hinata/Uchiha Sasuke
Series: 365 Days of SasuHina 2019 [305]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1235528
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20





	Day Three Hundred Five: A Goblet of Wine

**Author's Note:**

> (This is a sequel to days 67, 109, 212, 220, 236, and 275!)

Buckling on his armor, Sasuke pauses as a knock sounds against his quarters’ door. “Yes?”

Permitted to enter, a courier steps through with a small bow. “A letter for you, milord.”

“Thank you.” Accepting the note, Sasuke quickly recognizes his brother’s elegant script. Ah...seems Hinata was able to get word to him. Unfolding the parchment, he finds an invitation to Itachi’s lodgings to discuss ‘the issue at hand’.

...had Hinata told him what was going on? Or only that the pair need to speak?

Sasuke, after all, has found himself in a rather...interesting position. For nearly a year now, he has served as the primary guard for the crown princess of their kingdom, Hinata of the house Hyūga. He is her sword, her shield, her first defense against any and all threats, and has been since she was coronated and deemed suitable to be courted by others of rank.

But with his duty given by Hinata’s father, king Hiashi...Sasuke found himself with a secondary task. Hinata, dreading a marriage so early in her life, asked him to help vet her suitors and prevent any..._unsuitable_ from claiming her hand.

Now, his own house - that of Uchiha - has long produced noble and notable knights of their land. Sasuke immediately took his role seriously...and that included the princess’ request. He was, after all, to serve her and her alone, first and foremost. If she wanted protecting from what may be an unjust marriage...then he would do his best to aid her.

For months, he carried out all of his duties without flaw, helping to keep Hinata spared from noblemen she found distasteful. And over time, the pair grew close, Sasuke serving as a confidant for the princess. She confided in him her worries, her doubts, her fears...and her hopes.

Eventually...Sasuke realized that - in spite of his best intentions - he found himself far more fond of her than he ever should have let himself become. And soon after, an attack on Hinata’s life saw him gravely wounded...and her own confession could wait no longer, the fear of losing him while withholding her feelings too great.

And now...neither is sure what to do. Hiashi has halted visits from foreign lands in the wake of the attack, both out of paranoia, and a want for Sasuke to recover and be available to protect his daughter a second time if necessary. Neither Hinata nor her knight have spoken to the man since. Hesitation holds them back from asking if such a union could ever be allowed, fearful of being parted should Hiashi find their feelings inappropriate for princess and guard should he reject them.

Knights have, in the past, earned enough valor and reputation to wed a princess. But would Hiashi ever consider such a thing…?

Hence why Sasuke - now nearly fully healed - has decided to pay a visit to his brother for advice. Itachi, though the elder of the two, serves not as a knight, but as a member of the court: his wisdom and intelligence quickly earned him a place among Hiashi’s advisors. If anyone can give the pair any ideas of how to proceed, it would be him.

Armor in place, Sasuke leaves his quarters behind. It’s good Itachi got back to him so quickly - as soon as he’s deemed fit, he’ll be back at Hinata’s side every moment, and getting away would be all the harder...and he could hardly take her with him.

Rather than in the castle, Itachi resides in a small manor just outside the grounds. Not nearly the home they grew up in, but a decent enough place for one of his rank yet unwed and alone. Crossing the castle lands until he reaches the proper door, Sasuke then gives a heavy-handed knock.

“Do come in.”

With permission granted, Sasuke does as asked, finding the place warm and cozy. He rarely has time to visit his brother here since his new post. While not the most homey place, it’s at least a bit more personable than a fortress.

The elder Uchiha brother is in his sitting room, currently perusing a bookshelf before turning to his guest. “You’re rather early - I didn’t expect you to be so prompt.”

“I’d like to have plenty of time to discuss what’s...on my mind,” Sasuke offers evasively.

“...I see. Shall I make some tea, then?” Itachi offers, abandoning his search and moving to pick up a kettle left on a table.

“...Hinata and I are in love.”

That stops Itachi in his tracks, kettle in hand. After a moment to consider it, he places it back and instead moves to a cabinet. “...perhaps something a bit _stronger_ than tea, then,” is his reply. Fetching a bottle, he pours the crimson liquid within before handing Sasuke a goblet of wine. He then takes a rather hefty draught of his own. “...I must admit...I did not see this coming.”

“That so?” Sasuke asks dryly, sipping his wine.

“Well, you’ve always been so…” Itachi gently swirls his glass, thinking. “..._particular_. I simply did not envision you ever finding someone who would suit your specific tastes. How intriguing you would find it in the last place you were ever meant to look…”

Something in Sasuke’s face sours. “...I came here for advice, not a scolding.”

“I’m hardly scolding you, brother...I am simply being honest.” Itachi sets his goblet aside, expression sobering. “You surely know that it is not...traditional for a knight and a lady of rank like Hinata to wed.”

“There have been exceptions -”

“Yes, rare ones...after great feats of valor.”

“I saved her life!”

“Which is your job,” Itachi counters, firmly yet gently. “...Hiashi is a proud, proud man. Though his relationship with his elder daughter has always been strained, he still will settle for nothing less than the best when it comes to her marriage.”

“I’m aware…”

Looking his brother over, Itachi then sighs in sympathy. “...what a cruel predicament…”

“Hinata asked me the day we met to protect her from suitors she disliked, and I have done so. When one attempted to take her life, when no others believed my suspicions, I protected her. Nothing means more to me than her safety. If I cannot be with her as a husband, then...I will swallow my feelings and my pride, and satisfy myself as her knight. But Itachi...if there’s a chance…”

Itachi’s brows lift in surprise at Sasuke’s vow to Hinata, expression then hesitantly softening. “...you _do_ have something that - to my knowledge - none of Hinata’s previous hopefuls ever had.”

“...which is?”

“Precisely that: you protect her. And you’ve already done so once, nearly fatally. It shows that you have dedication: that, as sworn, you take Hinata’s life and safety seriously. There _may_ be a chance to convince Hiashi that - should he wish for his daughter to be, and remain, safe - then his best option is to simply combine the role of knight and suitor into one. Allow you to marry Hinata, and eliminate the risk of another potential king attempting to usurp the royal bloodline by killing his wife.

“Our house is already one rich with history and mighty knights. That too may help convince him. And yet...while our blood is rich, and your actions heroic...even I cannot say for certain if that would be enough. I advise the king, yes...but I am far from his friend or confidant. I could only guess...and I do not know if you wish to stake your future on chance.”

Sighing, Sasuke takes another swig. “...I’ll have to speak to Hinata. This involves her and her future, too. If Hiashi refuses us...he’ll surely part us as a matter of decency. Which means she’ll lose a friend and confidant...and a knight she trusts with her life.”

“All heavy things to consider,” Itachi replies softly, watching his brother sip his wine. “...then I suppose, for now, I cannot aid you further. Let her know my thoughts, converge your own...and I will begin _carefully_ prodding the king and testing his intentions and limitations. Perhaps I can help point him in the right direction. The assassination attempt has him rattled, and rightly so...but it may work in your favor, what with your position as her protector.”

“Thank you, Itachi.”

“Of course.”

The pair sit and finish their wine, mostly in silence but with sparse, familiar conversation until Sasuke admits he must return. “The healer will have my head if she knew I was out before she gave me her leave.”

That gets Itachi to chuckle. “She can be a fearsome thing, indeed. But it comes from good intentions.”

“Oh? And you know this, how?”

“She makes me an herbal tea mixture to help with my coughs,” Itachi replies, expression well masked. “My frailty is more than just a reason why I cannot be a knight as you are - it affects even my current work. She keeps me healthy.”

“...mm,” is all Sasuke hums in reply, standing as Itachi does the same. “Well...if I’m to speak with Hinata today, I’d best get back soon.”

“Indeed. Have patience. Let me needle Hiashi. Your happiness is dear to me, my brother. I’ll do all I can to help protect it.”

The sentiment makes Sasuke pause. “...thank you.” He then embraces his sibling before taking his leave, mind heavy with thought.

Itachi doesn’t seem wholly convinced, but...he _does_, at least, seem to think there’s a possibility, no matter how slim. For now...they play it patient. Soon Sasuke will be whole, returned to Hinata’s side. Will Hiashi then resume the visits of suitors, or will his caution last a while longer? If it does...that make work to their advantage.

Until then, however...all he can do is wait.

**Author's Note:**

> More of our princess and knight AU! Seems the brothers are up to something...can they hatch a plot to see the two lovebirds united forever? Or will Hiashi instead part them and deny them their affection? I guess there's only one way to find out!
> 
> I...would say more, but I honestly had an awful day and want to just crawl into bed, aha~ Thanks for reading!


End file.
